Divergent Highschool
by 5FightingFactions
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic so tips are useful. This is what i thought the Divergent characters in real life would be like. Original i know. The beginning may seem like the others and kinda boring but i promise it wont be and itll get better! FourTris forever! Rated T to be safe
1. Divergent Highschool Chapter 1-Tris

Tris POV

_BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_

I slam my hand down on the alarm to get it to shut off. My school starts at 8:00 am but I wake up at 6:00 so I can go to the gym for an hour before school. I like to stay in shape, and don't want to get pushed around. I'm not what you'd call tall or strong. Little do they know I actually have a lot of muscle, even though I'm not that tall at about 5'. I run downstairs grab my keys, an apple, and some tape.

*TIME SKIP TO THE GYM*

I put my stuff down eating half my apple. I walk over to the punching bag and start like I always do. But there's something different, I feel like someone is watching me. I turn around slowly and see a tall guy with really deep blue eyes I could get lost in, but I don't let myself. I quickly look at his face and ask "Who are you?"

He steps towards me and says "Four, I'm new around here."

I quickly answer "Oh hi! I'm Tris. What school do you go to?"

He looks at me for a long time, I start getting a little uncomfortable. I snap my fingers in front of his eyes. "What?" He asks with a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

I laugh a little "I asked what school you go to."

He looks embarrassed but answers "Divergent High, I'm a senior."

I smile "Me too! I'm a junior though. Can I have your number?"

"Yeah sure it's (466)106-4466" he smiles and takes out his phone "what's yours?" he asks

"Nice number mines (466)104-6464." He adds mine as I add his.

My phone beeps with the alarm I put so I wouldn't be late for school. I smile and say "Well see you around Four I'd better get going." He waves a little and turns, but not before he calls over his shoulder

"See ya Tris." With a wink he turns and leaves.

I blush, WAIT HOLD UP TRIS PRIOR DOESN'T BLUSH! I quickly text him asking if he wants to sit with me and my friends at lunch and if he wants I can show him around, he quickly answers back saying that would be fine. I grin and jump into my car. I drive home quickly.

*TIME SKIP TO HER HOUSE!*

I get ready quickly and eat breakfast. "Caleb! Get your lazy butt down here!" I scream. He never wakes up to his alarm. "Beatrice! Shut up! I'm coming!" I laugh and drive to school. I'm a little early but I needed to grab my schedule. I walk to the main office. "Hey Tori!" I say "I never got my schedule, do you have a copy?"

"Oh hi Tris" She replies "Yeah I have it here" she hands me my schedule. As I turn around I crash into a wall. "Ow" I say rubbing my nose, and then I look up. "Oh hi Four" I say blushing "I didn't see you there"

He smirks "It's fine Tris"

"TRISSSY!" I hear Uriah say.

"URIIIIIIII!" I scream and run up and hug him

"Before I forget" I start "Uri this is Four; Four this is Uriah"

"Hi!" Uriah says

"Hey" Four replies

"Well we better get going. C'mon guys" I say walking out the door.

**(A/N) Hey guys I was thinking that I will end it here but I will update tomorrow or Wednesday. Remember this is my first fanfic so tips are really helpful. FourTris forever! Review! Please no hate! Love y'all! **

**~ Tanishka**


	2. Divergent Highschool Chapter 2- Tobias

Tobias POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-_

"Shit!" I scream falling off my bed while slamming my hand down on the alarm. Ugh, first day of school, at a new school. This is going to be great, I think with sarcasm. It's still early so I think I'm going to go to the gym. I get up off the floor rubbing my head and go get ready.

*TIME SKIP TO THE GYM! LOL SORRY I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE THE CAR RIDE*

I get to the gym and there is only one other person, she's a short little blonde probably 5'. I watch her totally kill the punching bag. I am amazed and I think she knows I was watching her because she turns around slowly. I take a deep breath when she does; she's stunning! She asks me a question. I quickly snap out of it.

"Who are you?" she asks

I tentatively take a step towards her and say "Four, I'm new around here."

She quickly answers "Oh hi! I'm Tris. What school do you go to?"

I lose focus because was drowning in her eyes. **(A/N I Know really fluffy and he looks soft but don't worry he will put his 4 mask back on so NO WORRIES back to the story…..)**

She snaps her fingers in front of my eyes. "What?" I asks with a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

She laughs a little "I asked what school you go to."

I try to regain my cool but I think it fails but I answer "Divergent High, I'm a senior."

She smiles "Me too! I'm a junior though. Can I have your number?"

"Yeah sure it's (466)106-4466" I smile and take out my phone

"What's yours?" I ask

"Nice number mines (466)104-6464." She adds mine as I add hers.

Her phone beeps with an alarm "Well see you around Four I'd better get going." She says

I wave a little and take a risk and turn a little but not before I call "See ya Tris." Then I give a wink. SHE BLUSHES! Then she turns around and leaves. I check the time on my phone and see that I better leave too.

*TIME SKIP AGAIN! He goes to his house and gets ready then goes to school so this will start at school*

I park my car next to a really nice light blue convertible. Then I get out of my car and walk up to the school. I walk into the office and see… TRIS! Wait why am I excited? I shrug it off and walk up to get my schedule. I hear Tris talking to the desk lady and learn her name is Tori. She then turns around and accidentally (I think) slams into my chest. "OW!" she says rubbing her nose a little.

I laugh and smirk a little when she looks up and she blushes again. I smile and say "No problem it's fine Tris."

Then we hear: "TRISSSY!"

"URIIIIIIII!" She screams and runs up and hugs him

"Before I forget" She starts "Uri this is Four; Four this is Uriah"

"Hi!" Uriah says

"Hey" I reply

"Well we better get going. C'mon guys" She says walking out the door.

Uriah and I follow behind her and I can't help but wonder if they were dating. Its not that I like Tris I was just wondering. Then Uriah taps my shoulder and I look at him. He makes a signal that we should scare Tris. But before we got to she screams "ZEEKEY!"

"TRISSYYYY!" I hear a boy that looks like Uriah say

"I missed you!" Tris yells

"Haha me too Trissy Poo" Zeke replies smirking and laughing.

Tris then drop kicks Zeke behind the knees and quietly growls "Don't ever call me Trissy Poo EVER again Zekey" while smiling and I saw Uriah crack up. Zeke gets up and laughs. He then looks at me and says "Tris, whos this" while slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Zeke this is Four; Four this is Ze-"

"TRISSS!" 3 girls scream and run over to Tris

"CHRISSY,MAR, SHAUNA!" She screams at them

Zeke puts his arm around who I think is Shauna and Uriah puts his arm around who I think is Marlene. Then I ask "Hey weren't one of you dating Tris?"

They all crack up and Tris is almost falling down because she is laughing so hard. "What?" I ask really confused

"Well Four this is…..

*TIME SKIP I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE ALL THE INTROS BUT TOBIAS KNOW ALL OF THEM NOW AND ALL THE RELATIONSHIPS*

"And Tris is single with all the boys crushing on her" Uriah finishes

"So you get it now?" Tris asks while blushing at Uriah's comment

"Yeah" I say

Then another boy comes and Christina jumps on top of him screaming "WILL!"

Will then kisses her full of the lips and all the others scream "NO PDA!"

We all laugh and get in the school and I know I've found my group of friends.

**(A/N Hey so I was going to update every other day and maybe 2 times over the weekend. What do you guys think? Anyways remember to REVIEW and tips are helpful! Also I know this sounds a lot like others but I will add lots of drama and NO WORRIES EVERYTHING WILL BE VERY SLOW! Also Al isn't part of their group. Any other questions? REVIEW! Love y'all ~T)**


	3. NOT AN UPDATE! SORRY!

**(A/N ) I'm so sorry I couldn't update! I had a school dance and I didn't have time. There will definitely be an update on Saturday! Thank you to all my followers/favoriters/reviewers/ and supporters. Ya'll make my day and encourage me to write! Thanks again! **


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N Hey my faithful followers! I'm really sorry for not updating! I've just been really busy with school stuff and drama. Sorry if it isn't a good excuse but I'M TRYING! Anyways this is chapter 3. I made it really long and I also updated my roobear608 takeover story. AGAIN, REALLY SORRY! *Hides* sorry! *peeks outside* don't hurt me! Also, guess what? Its disclaimer story time! Here goes…**

**Me: So guys do you want to help me with the disclaimer?**

**Tris: Nah I'm good**

**Me: *makes noises***

**Uriah: Sure I guess I AIN'T NO PANSYCAKE!**

**Lynn: Whatever I don't care**

**Tris: Fine**

**Tobias: YEAH ON THE COUNT OF 3! 1…2….3…..**

**All: YOLO PEEPS THIS STORY DOESN'T BELONG TO TANISHKA AND NEITHER DO THE CHARACTERS (except OC) **

**Audience: *claps***

**All: Thanks! **

***end disclaimer***

**Okay I hope that was slightly entertaining so now before you come at me with pitchforks and torches here's your next chapter:**

Tris POV

We all walk into the school laughing and talking about random stuff. Then that's when Peter, my worst enemy shows up.

"Hey Trissy." He says sickly sweet. "I didn't know you were cheating on me! Who's your new boyfriend?" He asks venomously. I feel Four tense up behind me.

Uriah, Will, and Zeke come up in front of me and say "Peter this is your last warning, do you want what happened last time to happen again?" Peter decides to be dumb and reaches and grabs my hand. I pull it away and I feel Four go over there.

Suddenly I hear the sound of skin against skin and Four says "Stay away from her. If you don't that'll be the last you see of anyone." He sounded really scary and angry. Peter walks away but not before Molly, Al and Drew join him.

"Thanks Four" I mumble quietly.

Zeke claps him on the back and says "Dang dude, that was amazing!" I'm not sure but I think I see him wince a little when Zeke clapped his back. It was slight but I'm sure I saw right.

"Yeah, no problem" he replies smoothly as if he didn't just threaten someone. Not that Peter would be considered a person…He was a THING not a human but a THING.

Four continues "So who was that?" He asked. "You guys don't seem like you want him anywhere near Tris."

I sigh and say "We can have a little story session after school guys. We should probably go to homeroom anyway. See ya'll later."

_Flashback_

_I was at a party and then I hear "Yo stiff! When did you get so hot?" A drunk Peter says to me. I sighed and turned around "What do you want Peter?" I snapped. "You" He replies smoothly. Shit I think quickly and decide on saying "Shut up Peter you don't know what you're saying!" Then I look closer and see that he really isn't drunk. He comes towards me and says "You know you want it too" and tries smiling seductively. Emphasis on tries! "Uri, Zeke, Will, Someone help me please!" I scream. Then miraculously they all come and Uriah says "Get away from Tris and get out of my party PETER!" saying peter like just saying his name was poisonous to the air. "Thank you!" I cry. "Anything for you Trissy" Will replies smirking, but I could still see in all of their eyes that they were still really pissed. _

_*End of flashback*_

Tris POV

I shudder at the thought of what had happened. How evil he was and how if the boys hadn't come to save me I wouldn't have my V-Card.

"HE WOULD HAVE YOUR WHAT?!" Four screams shocked.

"Fuck! Don't say it out loud!" I scream "And was I thinking aloud?" I question.

He nods and says "Yeah so tell me what you meant"

So I tell him, somehow I know I can trust him and besides if he's going to be one of my best friends he should know. By the end Four looks like he's going to go and murder Peter right on the spot.

Soothingly I say "Four It's okay, it didn't happen and never will." Then I think and with a small smirk I say "Or at least I'm not going to lose it to him" He laughs and then surprisingly gives me a hug. "I'm glad he didn't hurt you Tris" He sighs and hugs me tighter "I could never lose you Tris." He gets up and gives a small smile. "We should go now" He says blushing a little. That's when I realize we were the only ones left in the halls and there was 1 minute until I had to be in homeroom. "Shit!" I yell "Let's go. Wait; do you know where your class is?"

He smiles a little and says "Trissy I may be new but I'm not an idiot." I laugh and start to walk away. "Oh and Four remember to sit with us at lunch!" I call over my shoulder.

**(**A/N Yeah so that was my new chapter. I hope you liked it! Follow me!

Instagram: Tanishka0212

Wattpad: Tanishka0212

Pm me to find my KIK if you want it! So that's it for today. I WILL update regularly now.)


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey again. So I know a lot of you probably lost faith in this story because for a little while I did too. There was a lot of guest hate. Too bad I can't rant to them. So I decided that I couldn't write well and gave up. Then all these wonderful users told me to continue and I decided that I will because if some people are enjoying it then I will continue to write. Besides I like to write, it makes me happy even though I can't write that great. SO TO ALL OF YOU THAT STUCK BY MY SIDE, YOU GUYS GET SHOUTOUTS!**

**TheImpossibleJewel**

**Xxfluffedxx**

**ObsessedHutcher **

**And support from Danielle96**

**So without further ado DISCLAIMER TIME! (you thought I was going to say story didn't you? Don't worry it's coming soon)**

**Disclaimer: I own this computer and the cookie that I am currently eating but I don't (sadly) own any of the characters of this story. Unless I add an OC that is. The lovely Veronica Roth does. NOW without any more distractions… (since I finally did the stupid disclaimer) Let the story begin (again)**

Tris Pov

Classes go by quickly, but there's a lot of homework since I have mostly AP classes. It's finally lunch now and I can finally relax and not worry about some annoying teachers asking about random shit. I find my table quickly when I run into a wall. This time it actually is a wall. "OW!" I screech looking like an idiot. I probably should've paid attention.

I hear a low laugh coming from behind me and I whirl around to find….Peter? What's going on? "Stiff" He says coolly.

"What do you want?" I ask, he smirks and says "Watch your back Stiff sooner or later I'm going to get you and it won't be in the nicest way."

"Whatever." I say then turn around making sure my hair hits him in the face and go into the cafeteria. That felt good. When I walk in I see my friends laughing at something….but they are looking at me? Oh they must have seen what happened with Peter. I grin and get my food. When I finally sit down they all look at me expectantly. "What?" I ask pretending that I don't know why they were looking at me.

"WHAT HAPPENED THERE? THAT WAS FREAKING HILARIOUS!" Christina screams into my eardrums.

"Jesus Chris! Are you trying to make me go deaf?" I ask

"I try" Christina replies smoothly which results in the whole table erupting with laughter

"But seriously what happened with Peter?" She asks in a serious-er tone

"Meh nothing much he was being a Peter" I reply smirking "He said and I quote watch your back Stiff sooner or later I'm going to get you and it won't be in the nicest way." I say shrugging.

"And then you fluffed your hair in his face?" Asks a very amused Christina

"Yeah" I respond "he deserved it, plus I replied with whatever and flipped it" I grin

The others are laughing really hard and Zeke wipes a tear of laughter away. I have the best friends ever. Then Uriah and Zeke look at each other and get their signature half smirk half grin. That means a party is coming soon. And sure enough within seconds it comes. "YO EVERYONE! LISTEN UP! URIAH AND I ARE HAVING A PARTY FRIDAY AND ALL OF YOU ARE INVITED! IT'S HOW IT ALWAYS IS!" Zeke screams into the cafeteria.

The dauntless never have teachers in the cafeteria for some reason. I hear Christina start blabbing something about shopping and I zone out. Four snaps his fingers in front of my face and I snap out of it.

"Huh?" I say confused, he laughs "what's there at Zeke's party?" He questions.

I smirk evilly and say "You'll find out, wear layers though."

He looks confused and watches me to elaborate and when I don't he sighs and says "I guess I'll have to find out them."

I smile and reply "You have found that the Great Tris will not answer all your questions but her advice is to remember that they have alcohol and to wear layers. Plus it's not fancy. Wear something casual."

He laughs and says "Whatever you say Trissy." I frown and punch him. Hard enough to hurt but light enough to be painful. "Don't call me Trissy EVER." I growl.

He winces a little but it's hardly noticeable. Then the bell rings. We all get up quickly and head to our last classes.

"See ya" He says

"Bye" I reply

Then I remember something about 'Four'

He seems familiar. I wonder why. I shrug it off and continue going to class. I'll have to look at pictures or something because he really seems awfully familiar. I don't know why I didn't notice it before but it seems really obvious now. I just can't put my finger on it….Who is this mysterious Four and why is he familiar? I shake my head and rush to class. Pictures should solve this. They have to.

**(A/N) Yup so that was my new chapter. Hope all of you liked it. FEEDBACK! **

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**My Instagram is my personal but can anyone give me an account? I want to make a multi-fandom one. Also remember to leave your name if you are a guest. Seriously it gets annoying. I won't rant don't worry.**

**Anyways**

**Bye my little cookies! (I needed something to call all of you and I am currently eating a cookie so yeah. If you have any ideas or something you want me to call you PM me because I'm bad at this. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Again BYE LITTLE RAINBOW COOKIES**

**Fourtris fourever! (See what I did there? No? Okay. Don't judge.")**

**Last time:**

**Bye little rainbow cookies! **

**Eat Amity Bread, Dauntless Cake, drink a little Erudite Fizzy Drink and**

**Wait! I got it. As Uriah would say**

**Bye little pansycakes!**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N Hey again I told you I'd be back! I don't really know if my last chapter was a cliffhanger but I don't think so anyway I will continue after the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I own this chair, computer and my phone but I don't own any of the characters Veronica Roth owns them!)**

Tris POV 

Classes finally finished I can't wait to get home and see why Four looks so familiar. I rush out almost taking Christina down while I was running. This is really bugging me. "Whoa Tris" she exclaims.

"Sorry! In a rush-text-you-later" I say in between pants.

"Okay see you" she says laughing "and don't think you are getting out of this. You will explain this later!"

"Got it Chris text you later. I really need to go!" I say then I run again. I get into my black Ferrari and drive home. I don't even know why I'm so excited but I am. I speed off with the radio blasting. I'm singing the lyrics when my phone rings.

"Tris!" the person screams

"What? Who is this? How do you have my number" I reply

"No one, this is a message just for you and if you tell anyone consider your friends dead." They say completely ignoring the last question.

I'm scared now but I just stay quiet with my eyes on the road. "What's the message?" I ask shakily

"I will tell you later but meet me by the chasm at midnight." I hear them say quietly before they hang up. I'm going to have to tell Uriah, Zeke, and Will. I can't just let something like that slide and go without protection. That would be suicide. I quickly get home and call the guys. "Guys, I'm scared." I say with fear evident in my voice.

"Awe is little Trissy scared?" Zeke asks without noticing how scared I sound.

"Zeke I'm not joking come to my house and bring the guys, I can hear them in your living room." I tell him completely serious "….and get here quick I'm not joking….Bring the girls too."

"Okay…." Zeke says finally hearing the fear in my voice.

"Thanks" I say slightly happier. I start looking through photos. I find one with me, Caleb, and someone that looks exactly like a mini….Four! Yes! I knew it! I wasn't just going crazy! I look on the back of the photo and see our names printed behind us. Beatrice, Caleb, Tobias. Tobias! That's his name. Hah I know his name and no one else does. I hear the doorbell ring and go answer it. The group crashes down on me asking what's wrong. I sigh and tell them to follow me to my room. Don't want Caleb to hear in the living room.

"So I was driving back home after school and…and then I got a call." I look at everyone sitting at the edge of their seats wondering what was wrong. I take a breath and continue.

"Then they screamed Tris. And I didn't know who it was." By this time all the girls look scared.

"After that I asked who they were, what they wanted, and how they got my number. You know all that crap." They all nod. "They said that they were no-one and they had a message for me and that if I told anyone to consider my friends dead." I say choking on the last words. They all look appalled. "Then I ask them what the message was. They said to meet them near the chasm at midnight. Then they just hung up." I say quietly.

"WHAT?!" they all scream at me. "You aren't going" they say in sync.

"I have to! They will kill you all!" I say tearing up "Besides I wanted you guys to come with me and hide. Otherwise it would be stupid." The gang thinks for a minute.

"That's a good idea but I think only the guys should go. Otherwise they will notice." Four- Tobias says.

"Yeah guys I have to go but Tris we will figure this out." Christina says. They others agree and get ready to leave.

"Four can you stay for a second?" I ask

"Oh um yeah I guess I can." He says uncertainly as the others leave.

"Let's go to the living room" I tell him. When we are on the couch I take a breath and show him the picture. He looks confused but takes them and looks. "Tobias?" I whisper.

He gasps, "Beatrice?" He says also whispering.

"Yeah" I say smiling.

We hug and then he asks "can you keep a secret?" I just nod not knowing what he would tell me.

"Do you remember Marcus?" He asks cautiously

"Yeah your dad" I say confused. He takes his shirt off and I get distracted with his muscles. Then I look closer at his back. It's completely covered in tattoos but if you look closely you can see scars.

"Marcus did this?" I ask shocked, and a little angry. I softly trace his scars. He grimaces.

"Yeah" He says sounding…defeated?

"Wow I…I didn't expect that." I reply still surprised that someone would do this to their son. He turns around and looks a little surprised at my mad face.

"What?" I ask

"You aren't looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy!" He exclaims still surprised.

"Well you're not." I say honestly

He looks in my eyes as I drown in his. Suddenly I feel his lips on mine. I pull back a little shocked. The look on his face breaks my heart. He gets up to leave muttering sorry and calling himself an idiot under his breath. I pull him down and press my lips to his. He looked surprised but responded quickly. We pulled away after maybe 1 minute, out of breath. We both grin at each other. He laughs and asks "So Tris does this mean you like me too?"

I smile and reply with a simple "What do you think?"

"Does this mean you'd want to be my girlfriend?" He asks hopeful

I decide to make this funny "Hmmm no I'm good." I say smirking

His face immediately falls. I laugh and say "To-Four I'm kidding! Of course I will!"

He grins and gives me a soft, light kiss. "Thank you Tris. And you can call me Tobias when we're alone, I like hearing it from your lips." I smile.

"I better go. Don't want him to be mad." He says unhappily.

I frown and say "Call me after please."

He smirks and says "I will Tris. It's nice to know that someone cares about me." Then he leaves

**Yup so that was the longest chapter yet. Hope you liked it. You know the drill.**

**Bye little Pansycakes!**

**~T**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm back! Hi! Sorry for the late update. My weekend was super busy and on Monday I was sick-ish (I slept for 5 hours) then was swamped with homework. So sorry! Forgive me. Also I'm throwing in a Tobias POV! Whoop di doo! Okay disclaimer time**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. The characters belong to Veronica Roth! **

**Now the chapter my lovelies! Here it comes….**

Tobias POV

She frowns and says "Call me after please."

I smirk and say "I will Tris. It's nice to know that someone cares about me." Then I leave. No one has ever cared about me this much. Tris is definitely special and now she's mine. I'm so lucky, every guy stares at her. She could've had anyone but she chose me. Everyone's going to be jealous, the two most popular people dating. Who knew? I get to my house quickly and try to sneak inside my room without my 'father' noticing. Of course I fail.

"Tobias!" he screams in his drunken state "where were you?!"

"I was at-" I start but he takes off his belt and I stop talking quaking with fear.

"YOU WORTHLESS SHIT!" he screams with rage "YOU WERE AT THAT BITCHES HOUSE WEREN'T YOU?!"

I tense, no one talks about Tris that way, especially not THAT! She was the only one that loved me and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, because she was the ONLY one I loved. He brings the belt down and I brace for impact but the doorbell rings before he strikes.

"Tobias! Go get that!" he screams at me. I run down and open the door. What I see surprises me. It's TRIS! No! She can't be here, she'll get hurt and I'll never forgive myself.

"Hello?" She starts looking down at the package in her hands. "I'm Tris and I had your-" she stops when she sees me. "Tobias?" she whispers.

I sigh "Tris, you can't be here. It's not safe."

"Is-was he going to-?" her question lay half- finished and she freezes. I feel HIS presence behind me. He has his belt…. Not in front of Tris! Why? Why would he do this in front of her? He laughs an evil laugh.

"Beatrice!" he smiles like a predator in front of his prey "Would you like to watch as your precious Tobias gets punished?" He laughs again.

"What?" she starts "NO! Stop it!" she says, her voice high with fear. He laughs again. He starts to bring the belt back about to hit me. I squeeze my eyes closed. I wait for impact but I just hear it slap skin. The thing is that it wasn't my skin…. I open my eyes and see the belt wrapped around Tris's wrist. I cry out. She quickly un-wraps it and slaps Marcus with the belt. I get a rush of adrenaline and swiftly punch Marcuse in the jaw. He goes unconscious. Tris looks at me while holding her wrist. She opens her mouth to say something but I don't let her. I swiftly grab her and give her a bone- crushing hug while burying my face into her neck. She sighs and says "Tobias..." I cut her off once again and kiss her with a burning passion.

"Why would you do that?" I ask

She smiles softly "Because I care about you." I smile and grab her wrist about to pull her into the living room.

"OW! Shit!" She exclaims holding her wrist. I suddenly feel bad.

"Come on, let's fix that up." I say with guilt evident on my face

"Did he hit you today?" She asks as we walk to the bathroom, where I keep my first aid kit.

"No, but he hurt you." I say sighing "That hurts me. I'm sorry Tris. I was such a coward."

She shakes her head, "Tobias you are the bravest person I know. You go through that almost every day, its child abuse. You have the right to be scared. I only did that because it wasn't my fear and he was going to hurt you!"

I glance at her and see her watching me. I lean down and kiss her gently. I feel her smiling against my lips. That makes me smile too. We pull apart with giant grins on our faces. "Let's get that cleaned up now." I say with a soft smile.

"Let's" she says. "Let's race up the stairs!" she calls excitedly.

I laugh and we go. She wins by a smidge. She's amazing! I laugh as she sticks her tongue out at me. We get the kit and I wrap her wrist up in an ace bandage. **( I don't know what they are called but you know those Ace things you put on your wrist or whatever? Yeah those… On with the story!) **

"Thanks Tobias" she says "Let's go to my house. We never know when he's going to regain consciousness." She frowns

***TIME SKIP! THEY ARE AT TRIS'S HOUSE!***

"Let's watch movies!" she says while getting on the couch and snuggling her head into my chest. We watch Frozen, Tangled, and Finding Nemo. They were all really cute, besides the beautiful blonde sleeping on my chest seemed to like it.

"Beatrice?" we hear. I turn around and see Mr. Prior. Tris snaps up awake.

"Beatrice, who is this?" he asks glaring at me

Well shit! I'm screwed. Why doesn't anyone like me these days?

**A/N Sorry kind of a filler chapter slight cliffhanger and the chasm stuff will be in the next chapter! Hop you all liked it!**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Review**

**Till next time my little pansycakes,**

**~T**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! I changed my username from Tanishka0212 to 5FightingFactions! This will be a slightly crappy update because I had extra time. Hope you like!**

Tris POV

I wake up when Tobias shifts and I hear my dad talking. Well shit. I didn't tell him about Tobias, and this is probably the worst way to tell him. I hope he'll take this well…

"Beatrice, who is this?" my dad asks again

I yawn and say "Dad this is…." Not sure what name I should give

Tobias shifts and gets up "I'm Four, sir I'm…" I cut him off

"Daddy he's my boyfriend…" I say crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Well hello. You better take good care of my daughter." He says. I know that won't be all he says. He's going to talk to me about this later. I groan mentally.

"I will sir, she's amazing. You raised her well." He says sitting back down.

I fake cough "Suck-up" and I fake cough again.

My dad glares at me. "Beatrice, we will talk about this later. Don't do anything you wouldn't want us to see."

I jump up "DAD! NO! I'M NOT LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW IT!" I scream. He knows about my fear of intimacy.

"Oh yeah I forgot. That's only your brother" He says smirking.

I knew he was trying to humiliate me. I groan "Dad get out! And I don't need to know that about Caleb!"

He puts his hands up and laughs "Sorry, sorry."

"Dad GET OUT!" I yell trying to hide my bright red face.

Tobias laughs and tries to kiss me when my dad FINALLY leaves. I smirk and run away. I'm so mature.

Tobias groans. "Trissy-Poo come back! I want that kiss!" he smirks when he says Trissy-Poo. HE DID NOT JUST- oh it's on. Last time Uriah called me Trissy-Poo I broke his nose. I jump up and punch Tobias's stomach, hard. He doubles over not expecting that. "How many times do I have to say this? DON'T CALL ME TRISSY-POO!" I growl "Do you not remember what happened to Zeke?"

He laughs and kisses me finally over the pain. "You know you love me" He says with his famous smirk.

I roll my eyes "Or do I?" I say playfully

He gasps in mock hurt. "You don't like me?!" He says while fake crying.

I laugh and check the time. Its 8:00 PM. I still haven't eaten. My stomach growls in response. "Tobias, let's go get food." I say with a tone saying that it wasn't his choice. He was coming with me if he liked it or not.

"Let's go" he says in response.

We run into the kitchen as my mom comes home. "MOM!" I scream

"Bea!" she says smiling

"Mom this is Four, my boyfriend" I say introducing him.

"Nice to meet you Four. Is that a nickname? I feel like I know you." She says looking at him. I feel him tense.

Four POV

She thinks she recognizes me. This can't happen. "I don't know how that's possible. I don't think I've ever met you before." I say

"Okay then" Tris says trying to break the awkward tension "Let's eat!"

"Let's" Tris's mom says "Bea, I can't stay long. Your father has something with the government meeting and I have to meet a client that wants me to be her producer."

"That's fine mom I'll be fine." Tris says. "Can our stay until like midnight?"

"That would be fine just remember to keep it down. We don't need complaining neighbors." She replies

Soon we have eaten and her family left. That went pretty well. I just hope Caleb likes me.

Tris POV

My family leaves and its almost 12. "Let's call the guys" I say with my fear returning.

"Tris, don't worry you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen." He says.

*TIME SKIP CHASM TIME!*

I drive to the chasm. The guys are about a mile behind me and they will park behind the nearest building. It happens to be about 100 meters away. I get there and walk out. I walk over and wait. Soon enough I see people with dark hoods on them. I can't see their faces.

"Tris, I told you I would get you and this isn't nice is it?" I hear. I just know its Peter.

I hear laughs and "Drew, Al, blindfold and hold her down." Eric!

Fuck. This is bad. They all had crushed on me. This won't end well.

They all pick me up and I'm blindfolded. The start to grope me like full on violating. I scream right before I'm gagged. "You sure your 16, Stiff? You feel like a 12 year old!" Peter snarls.

They punch, kick, and abuse me. I can't believe this is happening. Where are the guys? Then I hear the roar of the chasm really close to me and feel myself being lifted. THEY ARE GOING TO THROW ME IN THE CHASM!

**A/N and that's chapter 7! Whoo hoo! It's a cliffhanger-ish. Will she be saved? NOT A COPY OF HOW DIVERGENT WENT!**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Bye my little Pansycakes!**

**~T**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey! Sorry for not updating. I have an excuse! I was sick for 4 days and then it was spring break. I'm back to school and Fanfic/Wattpad. HERE'S A NEW UPDATE! So I was writing this while listening to the Divergent Soundtrack. Let me just say it's FAB! Okay so here's the disclaimer! This is a rewrite so some parts will be the same. This ^^ may not make sense but it was from like last week. I'm really sore from track and thought out because I had 3 projects over the week plus 2 tests tomorrow. I'm supposed to be studying but eh.**

**Disclaimer Story**

**Me: Hi! I'm here with-**

**Uriah: Just get on with it!**

**Tris: I'm bored**

**Tobias: I can help with that **

**Tris: DON'T EVEN- **

**Uriah: NO ONE NEEDS TO SEE THAT!**

**Marlene & Christina: She doesn't own anything-**

**Uriah & Zeke: But Veronica Roth owns this**

**Tris & Tobias: So on with the story**

**Peter, Al, Drew, Eric: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**

**Everyone else: SHUT UP YOU PANSYCAKES!**

**Me: Okay? Okay. **

**The End**

**Story time!**

Tris POV

They quickly drop what I think is a sack on my head. They lift me up and try again. By this time I know I'm not going to get thrown because no one wants to be charged with murder. Or at least I hope. They are just trying to scare me. They kick my ribs, and face. I'm definitely going to have some broken ribs and a broken nose. What the hell is taking the guys so long?! Seriously I could spring those 100 meters in like 10 seconds. Did something happen to them? Why do these things only happen to me? I feel myself being carried. Then I'm dropped. What the fuck?! Are they trying to break my tailbone too?! Jesus people these days… I hear a scream. It's not mine, I'm gagged. I smell something sweet. And there is something covering my nose. Chloroform…Shit. I'm screwed. I'm going to pass out soon I can tell. I feel sleepy. Blackness swallows me.

Tobias POV

I hear a scream and I think it belongs to Tris. I feel something hit my head… Hard. I see black. My last thought is that this won't end well.

Zeke POV

Tris hasn't screamed or anything but I just feel like she's not okay. I mean it's been 20 minutes for crying out loud. What if they did something to her? They can't hurt her! She's like my little sister. Something hits me in the head. I see stars and feel whatever it was hit me again. I'm going to pass out. Blackness consumes me.

Tobias POV

I wake up with a splitting headache. I try to move but I'm…tied? …In a chair? What happened? I feel so sleepy. This gag isn't making things easier. Why am I here? I need to get away. What's happening? But I'm tired. I need to sleep. Just for a little while…

**A/N Hey, sorry for that horrible and short chapter. Even though this is a rewrite I still hate it. I might delete. What do you guys think? **

**NEWS! Track season just started. That means I get home later from school and I have homework still. Updates may be later and some days may be skipped. I'm really tired so I wrote quick to make up for not updating. I hate the chapter but my brain isn't working. I might delete and rewrite tomorrow or something. Do you guys think I need to interact with you guys more? Answer in a review. **

**I saw the Divergent movie last week! I thought it was okay. I give it 3 out of 5 stars. I loved Theo, Shai, Zoe, Miles, and Ansel. The end was strange but still an okay movie overall. I hated my teacher today! She said the movie was better than the book! Like hello?! What's wrong with you?! Anyways I'm going to shut up now. So BYE! Thanks for reading if you did.**


	10. Chapter 9 Sort of update

**A/N Hey. I'm back. I got a lot of reviews to keep writing so here I am. Um let's see….My life is still boring. No story today just the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I own this computer but I don't own the characters. After all if I was Veronica Roth I wouldn't write a fan fiction about my own story would I? Exactly...So HERE IT IS**

Tris POV

I snap awake and see something I wish I never saw.

**Whoo hoo that's it. Um so this wasn't really an update I just wrote this because I wanted to add a new character. I also made a guess what I'm like quiz so yeah. So this is what I need:**

**CHARACTER (I will probably mix around if I like a bunch)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Personality:**

**Status:**

**Anything else:**

**QUIZ (Shout outs to people with the most right)**

**What's my name?**

**How old am I? **

**Sporty or Snotty?**

**Popular or nah?**

**Wavy or Straight hair? Color?**

**Braces or no?**

**Glasses or no?**

**Can you guess my style?**

**Can you guess my personality?**


End file.
